


Soaking Cigarettes

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cigarettes, DONT KINKSHAME ME, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fingering, Gender is left up to you, Light Bondage, Rain, Reader Is Not Frisk, Smut, Someone has a secret crruusshhh~, Teasing, bad excuse for sin, bittybones au, feel free to visit it anytime, holy shit wow, i live here, is that rly a tag especially for undertale now, ohh look my kink showed, sorta - Freeform, this whole thing is my kink, welcome to the sin bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Going out shopping was a bad idea. The weather forecast was wrong, yet again, and since G insisted it wouldn't rain (he could feel it in his bones) you went out. Except it did rain, really hard, and now both you and G are soaking.Deciding to have a bath wasn't a bad idea but you really didn't expect G to do that.





	Soaking Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inayuri).



> ok yea so a gift for big sis ina since she b all about G!sans and i had time at break at collage and stuff. collage is shit, timetables all fucked up, so r lessons. i havent made a single friend and i had a couple of attacks outside out front where everyone sits. discreetly obviously. so here, have this sin and be happy. i cant write normal ppl perspective so ;A; and bittybones is the other fic im writing so its easier to write and actually one of my many kinks now ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> i know G doesnt actually act like this but hey, sin is sin right

You and G stood soaked and shivering in the hallway of your apartment. The weather forecast was totally bullshit, like always but G could _feel it in his bones_ that today we would be luckily.

Never again where you trusting that little shit.

"hey at least we got the things we needed, huh kitten?" he quipped as the tall bitty shrugged off his damp jacket.

"That's besides the point G. Your bones felt wrong and now we paid the price" you huffed and also took off your jacket and dumped it on the floor.

Sure, getting a bitty was a great thought in the first place but holy shit was he a lot of work. Perhaps an easier one such as a soft bones or a grillbitty was a better choice but then again grillbitty + rain = bad outcome.

Choosing him totally wasn't because he was tall, handsome (for a skeleton) or the fact that he was cool looking. Nope, definitely wasn't the reason. At all.

Being bought out of your thoughts by rustling of the plastic bag you held, you gazed down and saw two long legs poking out.

"Need any help there G? Your uh..." you wave at the bag with your free hand.

"nah, just looking for my smokes"

Bringing up the bag onto the counter you fish out the skele gripping onto his cigarettes and plonk him on his bony butt.

You knew he wouldn't help putting away anything despite having magic and all that.

Seeing the smoke pour out from his mouth yet no place other always fascinated you and he sometimes caught you staring at him on more than one occasion.

After storing everything away with your bracelet jingling sometimes you decided to join him and lit your own cigarette.

"So, those bones feeling cold or grossed out by the fact that rains still on them or that your clothes are sticking to them? coz mine are" you ask cringing at how they stuck to you.

"o-oh no not really. don't really feel the cold since i'm a skeleton and all" he answers quickly but not before glancing at you and looking away while a sandy blush colour dusts his cheeks.

Frowning you look at him. That wouldn't do, his clothes would smell all weird and they would dry at odd angles at least.

"Nope, we're having a bath whether you like it or not"

Groaning out like you had just declared his death sentence he slowly raised to his feet and teleported into what you guess the bathroom.

Flicking out your smoke you made your way to the bathroom and closed the door.

Not having any decency you strip before even turning on the bath so you could get out of those disgusting clothes letting those drop to the floor with an audible **plat**.

Leaning over the the rim of the tub you turn it on so it creates a swirling mixture of hot and cold water.

"You mind getting body wash and all that nice stuff out the cupboard please G" you request while mixing the water with your hands"

All you get is a grunt in response and the creaking of the cupboard door opening with some shuffling.

"hey which one there coconut or honeyco-" he abruptly stops and makes a strangled sound.

Swirling round to make sure if hes alright but stare as he looking away but completely fine apart from that yellow on his skull again. Weird.

"You ok there?"

"y-yup. totally fine. 100% ok" his voice cracked at the end but that didn't seem to bother him as he awkwardly stood there.

Bringing out out an amber bottle of body wash he set it down next to the bath making sure not to look at you.

He was normally such a casual guy, smooth talk through everything, not changing his signature smirk of his face but here he was stuttering and looking _awkward_.

Shrugging you squirt some in and mix it into the liquid goodness and jump in making water splash everywhere. That could be dealt with later.

Sinking into the bubbly haven you peer at G who still hasn't got in yet. He looks like hes hesitating to take off his clothes and join you but that's never been a problem before though?

Feeling mischievous you wait until hes fully unclothed and juuuust and hes turning you keep so very still and...

**boop**

You poke him on the cheek and his face looks like you've just taken a shit in front of him. You just cant stop the snort that's ripped from your throat.

Letting your arm rest over the bath you laugh and laugh. His face!

"D- dude. Oh man. You should have s- seen your face. That was amazing" you barely get out.

G, on the other hand, hasn't moved an inch except the whole front of his skull is a bright yellow like his magic.

Quietening down you go to stroke his skull but his skull only get brighter the closer you get and what you don't expect is a quiet moan when you do meet his bones.

oh

OH

"U- um. G? You okay there?"

He stiffly coughs and nods while climbing onto your hand. Noticing you had you bracelet still on you mentally shrugged deciding it could join you.

Cupping him in your hand so he doesn't fall off he suddenly moans when you finally reached him over the water.

Unsure what to do you held him tighter which in sense wasn't the best idea.

"u -uh, kitten"

Feeling a growing heat going down due to his gravelly voice, you start to idly stroke his spine.

He growls and you swear you can feel it through your bones. Throwing all sane thoughts out the window you start to put pressure on your strokes.

This in tantrum causes him to moan and unconsciously thrust into your palm.

Seeing G squirming and humping you hand makes you very aroused and as he tries to touch himself makes you snicker.

Maybe you could use that bracelet now huh?

Silently moving your hand away makes him whimper at the loss but watches you curiously as you take off the bracelet.

Holding it in your mouth your delicately bring his arms up above his head and hold it down with probably a bit too much force.

Quickly threading it through the holes in his hands that have been aligned by you, you snap it in place and hold it up high so he cant move his arms.

Smirking down on his he looks up at you with utter arousal it makes you shift in anticipation. To what? Your not sure.

Noticing him writhing you decide to play dirty.

Having stopped stroking him you bring him closer to your face and breath on him, watching closely.

"What do you want me to do?"

He whines and opens his mouth a few times to try and speak and he finally replies:

"t- touch me, pllleeeeeaaaaaAAAAAHHH" he groans as you slowly drag your tongue across his collar bone.

The bracelet tugs as he tries and pulls his hands down but you just hold it tighter.

"uuuf, nnnnn. m-mooooorreee. kitten p- please"

His breath catches in his throat as he tries and moves away from you.

Sighing you move you face away and see him trying to look away. Scanning his body you see a long glowing dick.

Felling brave you nudge it with your nose and open your mouth but stop suddenly to look up at G.

Hes gazing at you lustfully but soon tries to thrust towards your mouth for you to only chuckle, breath a heated breath on his cock and move away.

"god- fucking- k-kitten, p- please"

Bringing down your tongue you lick, nibble and suck everywhere else apart from his twitching dick, his neck

"o- oohhh pplleeaaaseee"

Clavicle

"kitteeeeennnn"

Manubrium

"stop being a fu- fucking tease"

Sternum

"ugh! hu- hhhnnnnn!"

Ribs

He clamps down his jaw which had opened with an audible click and suppresses any more moans.

Slightly running your teeth along his ribs causes him to come undone and have him unconsciously form his tongue as it hangs out lewdly.

"KITTEN I- I- I SWEAR THAT IF- UGHUUUUNNNNNN!"

Lumbar vertebrae

He chokes and whines but cant get out any words as his tongue leaves a glowing yellow trail down his skull.

Pelvic girdle

Thrusting his hips up he just about can reach but it only teases himself more since it does cause enough friction which makes him growl.

Coccyx

"O- OH STARS FOR FUCKS SAKE, PLEEEAAASSSEEEE"

Stopping you look down at the mess of the bitty. Sweaty, panting and drooling is apparently all the thing that push your buttons.

Giving him mercy, you take the whole length of his cock into your mouth and give a good suck causing him to cry out.

"UUNNNN KITTEN. STARS- FUCK- UGH- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEAASSEE"

Continuing to suck you ride out his orgasms and drink every last drop.

Gazing down at the panting bitty you smirk as his private parts are soon hard again.He blearily looks up and nervously laughs.

Smiling you slowly insert a finger into his pelvis and up into him, rubbing his coccyx and sacrum. His breathing stops and he squeals.

Panting and grasping onto anything he can he grips onto the bracelet pulling more and harder then before.

"OH PLEASE PLEASE MOVE PLEASE I- I NEED MORE PLEASE"

Complying you begin to thrust, slowly at first, but picking up speed making his bones rattle. His whole body jerks at the movement you make inside of him and his cock twitched needily.

"H- HAR- HARDER KITTEN"

Slowing down back to a gentle pace you start to go deeper and deeper until his pelvis meets your knuckle. Fastening up the pace you drag your nails along the inside of his ribs which only makes him create small high pitched needy whines.

"uh- pl- ple-please- i- im- gonna- again- IM GONNA-"

Pulling away your met with a pleading gaze but it only turns into curiosity and you bring out your tongue.

Realisation dawn and he hungrily stares at you making the ever present heat pooled between your legs even more hot.

Easily slipping your tongue into the gap you begin to roughly thrust into him making him growl at random intervals and quickly he cums again all over you face.

Giggling you lick it off your face while staring him dead in his eye sockets and see him shiver.

Sighing and closing your eyes while realising the bracelet you relax into the water until you hear a small nervous cough.

"c-can we uh. do more?"

Snapping your eyes open you bring the bitty up to your face.

"More?"

All you get is a small meek nod. Something snaps inside you and you reach over the tub and bring out you pack of cigarettes.

Leaving them on the floor you get out the bath, leaving the warmth behind, and sit beside the pack, resting your back on the side of the tub.

Picking up the bracelet again that still attached to G's hands, you twist it around and around and around his arms until its tight (but not enough to hurt) which leaves him with only free legs.

Placing him on his front with his arms tied behind his back and legs holding him up you smile wickedly.

G seems to grasp the situation but he doesn't start to ask you to stop but just growls instead, in anticipation? Maybe.

Opening the pack you bring out a cancer stick and slowly push it up where your tongue had been mere minutes before.

"u- unff"

His bones must be oversensitive as he start to moan the second its put in.

Grabbing a few more you slide each one in with ease since the saliva is still there.

"HHNNNNNNN- OH S- STAAARRSSS"

Pushing in the fifth one becomes more difficult as there's only a small space left but the cigarettes squash and almost mold into the space its provided by.

Was a sixth going to fit? You where going to make it you thought as you bought out the last one from your pack. Lucky.

Finding a gap bigger than the rest you saw him struggle and worriedly glance back.

Finding yourself feeling a bit more aroused than you probably should be, you start pushing in.

"NN- WHU- NO- ITS TOO MUCH- PLEASE- I- AAAGGHHHH!!!" he finished as you successfully slipped the last stick in while using too much force accidentally ramming all the other death sticks higher and further in.

Silence filled the bathroom however as you moved your hand all the cigarettes started to slip out and a moan burst from the small skeleton echoing off the walls.

Watching the cancer sticks slowly but surely coming out of him cause you to push them back inside with the palm of your hand making him moan all over again.

Happy with the outcome you kept repeating the process until he started to audibly rattle, close to cumming.

Bringing him so he rested on your face you took his whole length into your mouth again while still pushing the cigarettes into him.

A high pitched whine left him as he started to sloppily buck his hips into your mouth.

He tensed, how? The death sticks started to slide out faster and faster until he froze and wailed as he came.

"OH- OOHHHHH YYYY/NNNNN!"

Feeling him squirting into you, you swallowed greedily, milking him as much as you could until he stopped and went limp.

Popping him out your mouth, you glance down worriedly and sigh relieved. He only passed out from all the over-stimulation.

Carefully sliding out the cigarettes you set them down and untie him. His arms twitch in response and you lay him down on his back.

Should you wash him while hes asleep? A needy throb causes you to stop and sigh again. You got him off but he couldn't get you off?

**Author's Note:**

> my other fic is called [We're alike, you and I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115326)  
> its on hiatus sorry
> 
> my tumblr is [here](https://allthesans.tumblr.com/)
> 
> inayuri's tumblr is [here](http://inayuri.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Bittybones is by [Mama Cry](http://fucken-crybaby.tumblr.com/)
> 
> G!sans is by Bourou
> 
> Come say hi to me or big sis ina or rp with me if your up to it. yes im awkward and wont know what to say at first so just go on about something and ill join lol
> 
> NOTE: i might add a chapter in G's PoV? im not sure? leave what u think


End file.
